


Day Of The Dead

by lionsuicide



Series: Pumpkin Season [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Character Death, Dark, F/M, First Meetings, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Violence, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I'm Going to Hell, Last meeting, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Slurs, Torture, Twisted, serial killers in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: The events leading up to meeting Sam and Dean and choosing them as his victims.Chapter one:The new house. Meeting Dean.





	1. Don't Worry Dean, I Already Chose You.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TAKE NOTICE OF THE RATING CHANGE!!!!  
> This is a continuation of All Souls Day. It's chapter two. I only just found out I couldn't change the rating on just one chapter.  
> Each chapter will have its own warning. I will warn you before hand what to expect in each chapter.

_HHHEEELLLOOO Lawrence, Kansas! Hope you guys are having a wonderful day. It's a beautiful day today. The weather is 65 degrees with a light breeze. If you aren't doing something outside I highly recommend you change your plans ASAP! For those just tuning in, we just got finished reading the Marmaduke comic._

_Oh Marmaduke you so crazy!_

_We are four weeks away from Halloween and we're counting down the hours! In local news, some attractions opened today. For all those brave souls we have, Saints Scare House! Scariest haunted house you will ever go to. I went once last year and nearly wet myself from fear. The decorations are so life like, it was horrifying. This house is not recommended for anyone with medical conditions or anyone under the age of 16. For the more tame souls, the Poltergeist Pumpkin Patch is the place to be! It's for all ages and costs 5 dollars per person. They have competitions for different ages, mazes, food, shows, music, arts and crafts, and so much more! Fun times and great memories are bound to happen at the Poltergeist Patch! On a more serious note, 17 year old Anna Milton has yet to be found. She went missing four days ago. Police could use any help you have. If you have any ideas about her whereabouts please call 666-312-1995. With me right now is Detective Turner and Detective Singer with a PSA._

_Yes thank you, DJ Garth. Be careful out there kids. In the last decade or so gruesome murders have been increasing and if you don't want to die in the worst ways poss..._

_Thank you Detective Turner, I'll take it from here._

_Meh._

_Were you ever nice?_

  1. _Worst year of my life._



_As my partner was saying be careful and stay safe out there. In the last decade we have noticed that crime has spiked significantly especially around Halloween. Some rules you should follow:_

  1. _Don't go anywhere alone especially at night, there is safety in numbers._
  2. _There is an eleven o'clock curfew for everyone under the age of 21. Anyone under that age caught outside after that time will be fined $500 and placed on watch. This is for your protection._
  3. _Keep your eyes open and be aware of your surroundings. If something seems wrong, you're probably right._
  4. _If you notice something wrong, don't confront it by yourself. Call 911 immediately and either wait for us to get there or get to safety. The world is a crazy place filled with crazy people. It's better to be safe than sorry._
  5. _Be smart. Don't go looking for trouble. If you go knocking on the Devils door, he's bound to answer eventually. As the Bible says there is a stairway to Heaven and a highway to Hell......_



_I turn off the radio as he starts quoting the Bible. This town is already looking like a fantastic hunting ground!_

_Hehehe! This is going to be so much fun._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Lawrence, Kansas.**

A small town where everyone knows everyone but not small enough where people notice when others go missing right away.

I don't know why I chose to come here for my next big bang but I must say I am quite impressed.

As I drive to my temporary home for the next couple months, I pass at least six people who waved and smiled at me.

_Trusting._

_Kind._

_Stupid._

_Easy Prey._

My skin tingles as I think of all the fun I was going to have this year. Going a full year without killing was so hard sometimes.

I lust for the blood.

I live for the screams.

The pain and fear in their eyes.

Nothing excites me and turns me on more than watching the life bleed out from my victims...

_'No, Castiel. Don't go there now. You still have a few more weeks before you can scratch that itch.'_

I mentally slap myself in order to get myself back on track.

Sometimes I wish I did what Gabriel did and just killed whenever the urge hit. It would make my life so much easier. However, I do love being known as the Halloween Killer.

I wonder if Gabriel will be joining me this year, it is his turn to help me with my killings this year...

"Turn left in point five miles on Westview Drive. Your destination will be on the right" my GPS says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I do as instructed and pull my car to a stop in front of my new home.

425 Westview Drive.

A beautiful three story house. It was big and more room than I needed since I would be living alone but it would come in handy later on. I turn the GPS off, put my car in park, and step out. I glance around to take in my surroundings. Some neighbors are outside mowing their grass, grilling, walking their dogs, walking, and children are playing some sort of game in the front yard. I make eye contact with some of them and they smile and wave and I do the same.

_Domestic._

_Good people._

_Friendly people._

_Innocent people._

_Easy prey_.

I turn back to my new home and walk up the steps and to the front door.

_'I wonder if the movers came yet'_

I unlock and open the door. The house is empty and void of any of my stuff.

 _'That answers my question'_ I think in an annoyed tone.

With not much to do until the movers decide to show up, I might as well take a shower and go out and scope out the town and my soon to be victims.

I take my shower and hop back into my car. I leave the GPS off. I buckle my seat belt, turn my car on, and head off to explore.

The more I drive, the more I fall in love with town. It's old and dusty, but it has a certain charm to it.

It's a damn shame I won't be here long enough to enjoy it fully. It probably has some great secrets to tell.

A couple hours of exploring and driving around later, my stomach starts to growl. I was so caught up in the odd beauty of this town, I forgot to eat dinner.

I decide to stop at this old looking bar called The RoudHouse.

I could go for some burgers and a beer or two.

I pull into the parking lot and park my car next to this extremely beautiful black impala. Whoever owned this car clearly loved it. I get out of my car and walk into the bar. The inside looks just like the outside. Rundown and old.

I regret choosing this place. Their food is probably shit. Before I could leave though a waitress walks over to me.

"Hello and welcome to the roadhouse! Did you want a bar seat or a table seat?"

"Table seat please" I reply with a raspy voice. You could see the shock in her eyes at my surprisingly deep voice.

 _'I may look small and fragile sweetheart but I assure you I'm not'_ I think to myself.

She shakes off the shock and leads me to a seat in the corner of the room directly across from the bar.

I thank her quietly and she leaves after telling me that my waiter was coming soon.

I observe my surroundings. At first glance, the room was unimpressive and at second glance it still wasn't impressive but not as dirty as I thought.

As I am judging the decoration and layout of this place, a tall figure steps into my line of sight. I open my mouth to tell him to kindly move the fuck out of my way, but shut it quickly when I look up.

_This man was gorgeous._

_Beautiful._

_Sexy._

_'He would look fabulous covered in blood'_

He had brownish/blond hair.

Freckles that would take forever and a day to count.

Apple green eyes.

Full, kissable lips.

Deep voice.

Bowed legs.

The t-shirt was practically ripping from the seams, it's so tight. The jeans hugged his crotch perfectly, I could only imagine what his ass looked like in them, probably fantastic.

I must have been staring to long because he clears his throat and gives me a pointed look.

"Hello sir my name is Dean and I'll be you waiter today. Can I start you off with a drink today? I highly recommend our seasonal Pumpkin Ale. It is Pumpkin Season after all."

_'Hello Dean. How long were you standing there waiting for me to answer?'_

"Hello, Dean. I would love to try the Pumpkin Ale."

"Great! I'll be back in a just a bit with your drink and to take your order" he walks off.

_'I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go. I was right, that ass is to die for. Congratulations Dean you just became my new obsession'_

He comes back with my beer and hands it to me after a few minutes.

"Here you are sir. Did you decide on a meal for tonight?"

_‘Are you on the menu?'_

"I'm afraid that I am at lost as to what to order. I've never been here before and I don't know what’s good. Any recommendations Dean?"

"Well what is your usual cup of tea?"

"Burgers make me very happy"

"Awesome! Our burgers here are to die for! We have several different burgers on this page of the menu..." he leans in very closely to turn the pages of the menu to the correct page.

_He smells delicious._

_Delectable._

_Fantastic._

_‘Oh my sweet Dean you don't have to convince me anymore. I already chose you'_

"I'll have the Triple Bacon Quarter Pound Burger, please."

"Excellent choice!! My personal favorite. You won't regret it! Did you want the fries that come with it or did you want to switch them out for something else?"

"Fries are fine thank you"

"Awesome. I'll go put in your order in and I'll be back in a bit" he walks off again.

I don't know how it's possible but his ass looks even better as he walks away. I watch him go and place my order and go around to the other tables he was waiting on. He's smiling and laughing and talking to his other customers. He's well liked. After making his rounds, he stops at one table with a tan woman with black hair. She was pretty but nothing to brag about. He stayed there until the cook called a number out and he had to go. Before he left, he bend down and kissed her with a passion that shouldn't be seen outside the bedroom.

_'That won't do'_

He ends the kiss and winks as he walks off. She sits there blushing like a virgin. "Dean Winchester, you are a horrible flirt," she calls out. "That's not what you said last night," he replies as he walks past her table with food that could possibly be mine.

_'Hmmmm this woman is also on my victim list. Dean Winchester. A beautiful name for a beautiful man.'_

He brings the food over to my table and sits it right in front of me.

"Here you go! A Triple Bacon Quarter Pound Burger with a side of fries. Ketchup, mustard, hot sauce, and Sriracha are right there if you need them. Something wrong with the Ale?"

"Thank you Dean. No. Why do you ask?"

"It doesn't look like you touched it," he replied.

_'Aren't you an observant one?'_

"Oh, I usually wait for my food to come out before I start to drink," I make up.

"Well did you want a fresh one? Warm beer is disgusting in my opinion."

"Yes please. Could I also get some extra napkins please?"

 

"Yes of course! I'll be right back with a new Ale and some napkins."

He leaves to get my requested items. I stare at him as he walks away. I was going to watch him, but the smell of the burger caught my attention. I look at the burger and it looks and smells amazing! He comes back and drops of my things and then rushes off again. I barely notice. Dean will always be hot. This burger will not be. I devour the burger and fries in record time. Burgers, specifically this one, makes me very happy. After finishing, I wait for Dean to come back to my table.

_'He's talking to that woman again. She might have to be victim number one'_

He notices me staring and wraps of his conversation with another kiss before making his way over to me.

"That was fast! How was everything?"

"It was good thank you."

"Did you want anything else? Another beer, dessert, pie?"

"Isn't pie a dessert?"

"Pie gets its own category," he replies with a serious face.

"Uhh...No thank you. I'm good. Could I please get the check?"

"Yeah sure thing"

He leaves again. Within a couple of minutes he comes out and hands me my check. $20.17. Not a bad price.

I pay in cash. I leave him a ten dollar tip. I get up and walk out the door.

_'Good burgers, cheap food, a beautiful man. I will definitely be coming back soon.'_

I get in my car, admiring the impala once more before going home. Hopefully the movers came and dropped off my things because I really don't want to sleep in my car tonight. I get out of my car and walk up to my door. I pray that they came. I unlock the door and push it open and thankfully they did. I walk through all the boxes they left on the floor and go up to the master bedroom. They even set up my bed frame and put my mattress on it. I go downstairs find the box with my sheets and blankets in it and bring it up to my room. I set my bed. I go and take another shower to get the bar smell off me. I sleep naked so I didn't bother with looking for the box with my sweatpants in it. I do however go and find the box with my running clothes in it. I find it, pull out a black running outfit and set that on the left side of bed. I set my alarm for 6:30 AM.

I lay down on my memory foam and think of Dean.

Think of how good it would be to fuck him.

To be inside him.

To hear him scream in pleasure and pain.

To hear him beg for me.

To see him cry.

He would be so beautiful.  

I take a hold of myself.

_'I would have him on his back at first. I'd tease him and make him beg for my dick._

_I'd blow him while fingering him with my index finger._

_"Castiel please! I need more. Please... Fuck me. I need you to fuck. Please sir! I'll do anything" he whines._

_"Quiet Dean! I know what you need," I reply around his cock._

_I enter another finger into him. He thrusts up into my mouth and almost chokes me._

_I glare at him and remove my mouth._

_He freezes and starts to apologize._

_I take my fingers out of his ass._

_"I don't believe I gave you permission to thrust did I?"_

_"I'm sorr-"_

_"Does that answer my question Dean? Did I or did I not give you fucking permission?"_

_"No you did not"_

_"I did not what?"_

_"No you did not sir..."_

_"On your hands and knees Dean you need to be punished."_

_He immediately and quickly moves to follow my order._

_"You were a bad boy Dean. I'm gonna turn your ass red."_

_"Yes sir"_

_"Do not move. Do not make a sound. Each time you break the rules I'll add more to your punishment. Do you understand?_

_"Yes sir"_

_I reach over my bed and grab my pants. I pull the belts out of the loops._

_I caress his left cheek for a little. Lure him into a false sense of security._

_Once he relaxes, I pull my arm back and hit him with belt hard. He jerks slightly but he doesn't make a sound._

_I allow the jerky movement._

_I lay blows on him, keeping it random so he couldn't guess the pattern._

_I give him 35 hits with the belt._

_He was doing very well despite me hitting him hard enough to probably leave bruises for a couple days._

_I drop the belt and caress his butt again. It burns to touch. I lay a kiss to each cheek._

_He whimpers._

_I roughly grab his hair and pull his head and body up so that we are back to chest and I can whisper in his ear._

_His face is wet with tears._

_His bottom lip is swollen and red from biting it while trying to keep quiet._

_Beautiful_

_"Oh Dean you were doing so well. I didn't give you permission to make a sound yet"_

_I put a hand around his throat and squeeze._

_He starts to struggle but I'm much stronger than him so I'm able to hold him down._

_"Sssshhhh Dean. Relax. I'm not going to kill you yet. I'm not into necrophilia."_

_That calms him._

_"No because you broke the rules by not only making sounds but moving, I'm going to have to continue the spanking."_

_I push him down to his previous position._

_Instead of grabbing the belt again, I use my hands._

_I alternate between the left and right. I spank him hard enough that my own hands start to sting._

_I can tell it takes everything for him to control himself and not move or cry out._

_The tears come faster._

_I am so fucking hard it hurts._

_A quick glance to his penis shows that he is as well._

_I stop after 35 more hits._

_He's tense._

_I take a hold of myself and enter him into the hilt without warning._

_He tenses even more. His ass is squeezing my dick in a vice-like grip._

_Its borderline painful._

_I stay still and let him adjust._

_He's panting. I allow it._

_A few minutes of not moving and he loosens up._

_I start off slow and he relaxes more._

_"Such a good boy dean. Following orders like a good boy. You took your punishment so well. You deserve a reward, don't you think? "_

_"Yes sir please I'm sorry I broke the rules...mmmm... please sir."_

_"What do you need Dean? I'll allow you to pick your reward," I say while still thrusting in and out of him at a slow pace._

_"Please sir, I need more. I need you to fuck me faster and harder, PLEASE," he pants out._

_"As you wish, my pet....Oh and Dean feel free to scream and move as much as you please"_

_Immediately he starts to moan and tries to fuck himself on my dick._

_I stop my movements and allow him to do as he please for a few minutes._

_I grab his hips in a tight, bruising grip and hold him still._

_I push his face into the mattress._

_I start a punishing pace. He wants it hard and fast, I'll give him exactly that._

_He is moaning as I thrust my dick in and out of him while pulling his hips back to meet me._

_Even with his face in the bed, I can hear him begging and pleading for more._

_I slap his ass with one hand and he yelps._

_We haven't been at it very long but I'm already at my limit._

_I pull out._

_He whines and pushes ass back trying to get me to reenter him._

_I pull him up and switch places with him._

_I lay on my back. "Straddle me Dean. Ride me! Show me how much you want it!"_

_He takes no time climbing on top of me and placing my cock back inside of him._

_We set up a rhythm._

_He would slam down and I would push up._

_Sweat is everywhere and it's hard to tell if it's his or mine._

_The sound of skin on skin smacks surround us and fill up the room._

_The heat is close to being unbearable._

_We don't slow down. We speed up._

_I pull him so he's lying on me while I thrust into him at an extremely fast pace._

_I nibble on his neck._

_I lick his forehead, tasting the salty sweat._

_I whisper sweet nothings in his ear._

_I pull him closer and scratch down his back._

_He cries out._

_Begging._

_Wanting._

_Needing._

_Loving every second of this pain and pleasure filled fuck._

_I'm so close and he knows it._

_He starts to squeeze his anus so that it becomes tighter._

_I moan and tell him he's so good for me._

_"I'm close Dean. I'm going to cum. I know you can feel and see how close I am. Tell me where you want me to cum at. In your slutty little hole? Hmmm... No? How up all over your pretty little face? No..? Perhaps you want in in your mouth? Tell me now pet. What do you want?" I pant out._

_"Inside me sir! Please I want to feel you fill me up. Please, please, please..."_

_"Good boy" I whisper in his ear._

_I spin us around so he's now on his back and I'm above him without removing myself._

_"Hold on Dean" I smirk down at him._

_I fuck into him hard._

_The bed bangs against the wall._

_Out of nowhere he screams. "THERE SIR! PLEASE RIGHT THERE!!"_

_His prostate._

_I continue to hit that special spot inside of him._

_With each thrust he grunts and moans._

_I grab his dick and run my hand up and down just as fast as my hips are moving._

_He's crying again. I can't tell if it's from pleasure or pain, to be honest I truly don't care which one._

_A few more thrusts and he comes all over my hand and his stomach._

_I fuck him through his orgasm. He starts to whimper from over-stimulation._

_I don't pay them any mind. I continue trying to find my own release._

_The coil in my stomach gets tighter and tighter until final it springs._

I cum hard. I look down at my body and my hand. There's so much of it.

I had no intentions of jacking off so I didn't bring anything to wipe my hands with.

_'oh well when in Rome'_

I lick my hand clean, scope up what got on my stomach and lick that up as well.

As I drift off into sleep I think about the next time I'll see Dean.


	2. Sam I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Sam and Lisa.  
> Lisa is a bitch who uses derogatory terms for gay people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for chapter:  
> homophobic language.  
> Lisa is a bitch.  
> Cussing.  
> Brief mentions of masturbation. 
> 
>  
> 
> At the moment I have 12 chapters to this story and a side fic with sabriel.

***Beep beep beep***

***Beep beep beep***

***Beep beep beep***

My alarm goes off at 6:30.

Why I set it so early when I'm not a morning person is beyond me. I mean, I like running but do I really have to get up early?

I sigh, shut off my alarm and get up.

I do my morning stretches. Arms above my head. Bend down to touch my toes. I stretch my calves and other various muscles. Once I finish that, I go to my kitchen and look around for some fruit.

_'Shit, I forgot I don't have food. Guess I have to go to the market. I'll do that after my run.'_

I go back upstairs and put on the clothes that I picked out last night. I go back downstairs, grab my keys and my iPod, and head at 6:55, five minutes earlier than

I put on the song 'Am I a psycho?' By Tech N9ne and head left. I start off at a slow jog. A warm up. I pass a few people. Some walking their dogs, others taking out their trash and getting the newspaper, a few people were jogging like I was. They all wave or smile at me as I pass by. These poor people didn't realize what was about to go down in a couple weeks. Good for me. I notice there are a few signs of this missing girl, Anna Milton. I stop at one and read it.

**MISSING**

**NAME: Anna Milton**

**MISSING SINCE: September 27.**

**RACE: Caucasian**

**DATE OF BIRTH: December 24, 1985**

**SEX: Female**

**COMPLEXION: Pale**

**HEIGHT: 5'5**

**WEIGHT: 140.6 pounds**

**AGE: 23**

**HAIR COLOR: Red**

**EYE COLOR: Gray-ish Blue-ish**

**LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS: Near the Sunny Side Hospital**

**WEARING: Green jacket, white shirt, and blue jeans.**

**REWARD: $4,000**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION ON ANNA PLEASE CALL 666-312-1995.**

At the top of the poster is a picture of a pretty red-headed girl. It's a shame she's missing, she looks like she would be fun to play with.

I take one last glance at the poster and continue on my way. I pick up speed. Instead of a slow run, I'm going at a medium speed. I'm not full on running but I'm not just jogging. I go past a library, a police station, a high school, and a football field. I'm so busy looking at the football field and not in front of me, I crash into a person.

"Ump!" I fall to the ground quite hard.

"OH MY GOD SIR ARE YOU OK? I'M SO SO SO SORRY! I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION!!" The person yells. "I am fine. Please stop yelling. Are you ok?"

He reaches down and pulls me up to my feet.

_'It's as if I weighed nothing to him.'_

"Oh sorry! I'm fine. Are you sure you're ok? We ran into each other pretty hard."

"Some bruises here and there but I'll be fine." I look up to him.

This man is tall. Beautiful and tall. Long hair, beautiful hazel eyes, sharp face. He's not as beautiful as Dean, but he's close. He's wearing short, tight, black Under Armor pants and a black, tight Under Armor shirt. They fit him like a glove, leaving very little to the imagination.

_'This town must breed beautiful people.'_

He had headphones wrapped around his neck. I could faintly hear 'Highway to Hell' playing.

I was staring again.

"Uh sir?" He asks.

I should really learn to stop staring and losing focus. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said that I haven't seen you around these parts, are you new here?"

"Yes, I just moved in on WestView drive yesterday."

"Really? I live on that street! My brother and I live on that street. We live in 409. Which house are you?"

"425."

At that exact moment my stomach decides to make itself known. I blush. "My apologies. I haven't eaten since last night and haven't had a chance to stop by the grocery store yet."

"It's cool. Would you like to have brunch with me? My treat since I ran into you."

"You don't have to do that. It was as much my fault as it was yours. I wasn't paying attention. Besides, I don't know you. I don't even know your name. How do I know you aren't a serial killer and this is your M.O.?" I tease.

"My name's Sam. Sam Winchester. Pre-law student, 23, and totally not a serial killer" he says with a beautiful smile and holding out his hand.

_'Winchester? I wonder if he's related to Dean....'_

"Jimmy Novak, 32, account, and also not a serial killer. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Winchester."

"Please call me Sam."

"Only if you call me Jimmy." I say with a smile.

"Yes sir. So how about bunch? I know this small diner that makes excellent food and afterwards I could show you around if you like?"

_'He's too nice. Kindness will be his down fall.'_

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Sam."

We head over to this small raggedy diner called Moseley Diner. Nothing special on the outside. When we got inside it was nicely done. It had a homey feel to it. I wonder how the food is...

We get seated fairly quickly since the diner wasn't too full.

"Hey Sam! Long time, no see! Who's your cute friend?" The waitress asks.

"Jess, Jimmy. Jimmy, Jessica." Sam introduces us quickly.

"Hello Jimmy. Pleased to meet you. Can I get you anything? Coffee, waffles, pancakes, my number?" She winks and smiles at me.

I smile back. I look over at Sam.

_'He doesn't look happy. I wonder why....'_

“I turn and look at Jess.

"As lovely as that would be, I'm gonna have decline the number. I bat for the other team. "

_'Let's see how accepting these people are'_

"Oh boo, the cute ones are always gay" she fake whines. "Ah well, c'est la vie. Can I still get you something to drink? Sam you want the usual right?"

_'This town is perfect'_

"Yes please," Sam replies. "Can I have a coffee please?" I ask.

"Yes Sir Mr. Jimmy sir! Did you want sugar or cream with it?"

"No thank you."

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Another wink and she was gone.

"Sorry about Jess. She's a bit head strong."

"It's fine. I appreciate the forwardness. Not many people go after the things they want so it’s always refreshing to see it. She seems like a great woman. She's gonna make someone very happy one day."

"Yeah Jess is great...." he mumbles lost in thought. “Am I sensing a crush?" I whisper secretly.

"Oh no! We used to date last year. We realized we would be better off friends."

Before I could say anything Jess came back with our drinks. "One plain coffee and one mocha latte. Are you guys ready to order?"

I look at Sam. He looks at me. "I'll get my usual please." He responds. "I'll have the French toast with a side of bacon please" I say.

"Good choice, Jimmy! I'll have your orders out in a jiffy." She walks away.

_She has a nice ass. Too bad she's not my cup of tea._

We sit in silence. I'm not sure if it's awkward, my people skills are rusty.

As I think of something to say Jess brings out our food.

"Enjoy you guys! Holler if you need anything." She says as she walks away.

My French toast looks and smells amazing. I look over to see what Sam got. He got an omelet with a side of hash browns.

"This looks great" I say.

"Tastes even better" he replies.

We eat in silence. Nothing but the sounds of our utensils hitting the plate. In record time we finish, Jess stopping by occasionally to refill our drinks. On her latest visit check in we ask for the check. Sam pulls out his wallet to pay and she waves him off.

"No, no! Your meals are on me today. A welcoming gift for Mr. Jimmy! "

"You sure Jess? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Sam Winchester! Are you seriously questioning right now?" she says in mock anger.

"Sorry Jess. Thank you, I owe you one!" he laughs. We get up and he kisses her on the check. "I'll see you later."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Jess. Thank you for the meal" I say.

"Pleasure was all mine Mr. Jimmy" she winks and walks away. I smile and we walk out the door.

"Well that was a pleasant experience" I state. Sam just smiles.

"So are you still up for showing me around?"

"Yes of course!" He exclaims. "First before we go, what have you already seen?"

"The library, football field, high school, and the police station. Oh, and I went to this place called The RoadHouse yesterday."

"Oh hey my brother works there! Was Dean there?"

_'Bingo'_

"Yes, he was the one that waited on me. He seemed nice"

"Meh he's a jerk, but he's still good people. I'll have to introduce you guys officially soon. Anyway how about we head home for now and take showers and I'll show you around after that?"

"That sounds wonderful. Hey Sam, I'll race you to the corner of our street!" As I finish that sentence I bolt away!

"YOU CHEATER!!!!" He laughs and follows.

Because he has longer legs than me he catches up pretty easily. However since I have been running for years, I make sure he doesn't surpass me.

Because we were running and laughing, and generally not paying attention, we both almost run into a person.

"Oh shit!" Sam abruptly stops and grabs ahold of my arm and we both fall to the ground in front of the girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I irritating voice says.

"Oh look it's the wicked bitch of the west" Sam mumbles low enough for only me to hear.

I look at him and then I look at the girl, it's the same one from last night. The one that was kissing Dean. I don't remember if I know her name or not.

"Lisa, hey, how are you?" Sam asks while getting up.

"Why are you running like your being chased" she asks angrily, completely ignoring Sam's greeting.

Sam helps me up.

"We were racing home. Oh by the way this is Jimmy Novak, Jimmy this is Lisa Braedon. Dean's girlfriend."

_'That's gonna have to change real soon'_

"Pleased to me--" I started.

"You’re that freak that was checking out my man last night" she interrupts.

_'kill kill kill kill'_

"LISA!"

"Word of advice freak, that man is mine and I suggest you keep your faggot fantasies to yourself. You do that and we will be just fine. We don't like fags here" she walks off.

"What the fuck..." I say.

_'Not only are you now victim number one but I'm gonna make sure 'your man' is mine by the end of this week'_

"Oh my god, I am so so so sorry about that Jimmy! Don't listen to her, she's just a bitch. This town is usually accepting of everyone regardless of any race, religion, color or sexual orientation. Lisa is just a bitch. I'll make sure to talk to Dean about her."

"It's cool, Sam don't even worry about it. My parents where homophobes as well. It doesn't even bother me anymore. I am confused though. Your brother seemed so nice last night, how is he dating that bitch?"

"She's fake as fuck, that's how. She acts all innocent and nice when he's around but a total bitch when he's not. People, myself included, have tried multiple times to tell him but he won't listen."

"That is a shame."

"Yeah..."

Instead of finishing our race we walk the rest of the way to our houses.

"Ok so here we are! This one is my house let's meet in say....twenty minutes or so?"

"Twenty minutes is fine, see you soon."

"See you soon!" He waves and walks into his house. I walk the rest of the way to my house and head upstairs to take a shower.

I start the water and let it run while I gather the clothes for the day.

I make a list of places to ask Sam about: The grocery store, a Halloween store if they have one, the gym, a park, and a few other places. I place the list next to my clothes and go back to the bathroom and into the shower.

I wash quickly and efficiently.

I jump out and look at the clock. I have about 5 minutes before I'm supposed to meet back up with Sam.

I quickly get dressed, grab my keys, wallet, and the list and place my iPod on the charger.

I leave right on time.

I go outside get in my car and head towards Sam's house. As I approach his house, I notice the beautiful Chevy Impala from the other night sitting outside his house.

I park in the street, step out of the car and stop to admire the Impala in the light for a moment. It was absolutely stunning. The owner clearly took care of this car.

I take one last appreciative glance at the car and walk up to the house.

I knock on the door and wait patiently for Sam to open the door. When he does I have to take a moment to remember how to breathe. Sam answered the door with nothing but a towel around his waist. It was very clear he had just jumped out the shower.

"Hey Jimmy! Sorry about this! My jerk of a brother came home and felt the need to tell me, in grave detail, about his night and morning. I'll be ready in a second, come on in, and make yourself comfortable." His voice fading as he goes upstairs to finish getting ready.

I walk in and shut the door behind me.

_'This kid is way too trusting... I could be a robber or serial killer.'_

I silently laugh at my own joke.

I decide to walk around the living room and peek into other room. As they say curiosity killed the cat.

His home is comfortable and homey. Lived-in. He had family pictures on the wall. Old vintage looking beer bottles on the mantel. An old vinyl record player and the huge CDs next to it.

Next to the living room is a spacious kitchen. It has an odd combination of modern yet old look to it. Weird looking but it blended together somehow.

Next to the kitchen was a door that probably led to the basement. A quick one, two peek confirmed it. Set of steps going down.

_'Something to remember for later.’_

I left the kitchen and went back to the living room. As I stood in the middle I could hear soft humming coming from the hallway that Sam took a couple minutes prior. The tune sounded familiar so I stepped into the hallway and followed the noise. The noise led me to a bathroom that just so happen to have the door cracked. I peek in. A great sight greeted me. Dean was semi-bent over a sink, wiping something off his army jacket.

He wasn't paying attention so I pushed the door open and walk in. I stand close and peer over his shoulder. He goes to put more water on his rag, glances up and starts.

"Don't do that!" He grunts.

He throws down the rag he was using, stands up, and turns around. I don't think he was expecting me to be as close I am.

"Uhh Jimmy....Personal space?"

"My apologies" I step away.

"Uh huh. Is there a reason why you're in the bathroom with me?"

"I heard humming and I wanted to see who was doing it." I answer and then ask.

"How do you know my name? I don't believe I ever gave it to you."

He smirks at me. "Well my moose of a brother told me he was showing a hot guy around town today and that his name was Jimmy. You are in my house and I assume waiting for Sammy. It wasn't a difficult leap to make."

_'He has a mouth on him....wait did he just call me hot? '_

I squint and tilt my head to the side. "Fair enough" I respond. "You and your brother think I'm hot?"

He blushes.

We stand there staring at each other awkwardly. Luckily before it could get worse, Sam interrupts.

"Uh…Am I interrupting anything?"

"No. I heard humming and wanted to check it out." I reply, turning to face Sam.

"Riiiiggghhhhtttt. Well I'm all ready to go if you are?"

"Yes of course, lead the way." As I'm part way out the door I decide to ask "Would you like to come with us?"

"Nah. I got work in an hour. Thanks though"

"No problem, Dean." I turn and continue to follow Sam out the door.

"I hope you don't mind if I drive? I know I don't know he places but I figured you could just give me directions?"

"Yeah that's cool. Is there any particular places you wanted to visit?"

"Yes. I made a list" I hand him the list I made before my shower.

He quickly looks over it.

"Halloween store? I don't peg you as a Halloween type of guy."

"It's my favorite holiday. I love everything about Halloween. The decorations, the candy, the costumes, the parties..."

_The murders, screams, blood, and the fear in my victims’ eyes._

"I just really love Halloween."

"That's cool. I like Christmas."

As we start talking about the holidays, I drive off. He gave me directions here and there while we talked about various things.

We went to every place on my list. The Halloween store is surprisingly big for a small town. I love it.

By the time he finished showing me around it was 4:30.

"Oh shit dude! I didn't realize it was this late! I have to be at my internship in 45 minutes and I'll be to late if I take the bus!" Sam screams in his panic.

"It's ok! Relax Sam. I'll take you home and then drop you off at your internship. How's that sound?"

"Really dude? You would be the best person ever! I’ll give you gas money and everything."

"Yeah it's fine. You don't have to give me gas money. You practically wasted you whole day showing me around town. The least I can do is drop you off."

"Ok awesome! Thanks again."

I drive Sam to his house and wait for him to run in and change. The Chevy Impala is not in the driveway.

_'The car must belong to Dean.'_

Within 10 minutes Sam comes rushing out of the house and hops back into my car. I drive off and he gives me directions. At 5:10 we arrive at his internship.

Johnson, Johnson, & Smith Law Firm.

"Thank you so much Jimmy. I owe you big time." He smiles and then rushes off.

_'For a smart kid he sure is stupid.'_

I smile and drive off.

I still have no food at my house so I go to the market Sam had shown me earlier.

I park my car and head inside. I grab a cart and walk up and down the aisles.

I grab kale, extra virgin olive oil, cereal, chocolate chip pop tarts, seasonings of all kind, burger meat, taco meat, onions, carrots, lettuce, milk, bottle water, bacon, summer sausage, and a few other miscellaneous things.

As I am heading to the candy section I bump into another cart that was rounding the corner.

"My apologies, I wasn't paying attention---"

"Whatever you faggot freak. Get out of my fucking way you butt muncher."

"Hello again Ms. Braedon. Pleasure to see you again" I say.

"Why the fuck are you talking to me?! Get out of the way you fag."

_'Breathe in1...2...3...4... breath out 1...2...3...4...'_

"My apologies again Ms. Braedon allow me to just rearrange my---"

"Stop using my name! You aren't worthy of saying it, you freaky little pedophile looking man!" She pushes hard with her cart and my cart falls over spilling most of my items. Luckily the glass bottles I had didn't break.

_'This bitch is going to die'_

I sigh and continue on my way to the candy aisle. As I'm browsing I hear Lisa talking on her phone quite loudly.

"Yeah I know right! This fairy was eying my man the other night and then tries to act like we are buddy buddy. If it were up to me I would make it so that people could ban homosexuals from their stores."

She pauses.

"I know, I know. They are taking over the world. It's a damn shame. They are a disgrace to the human race. I don't get how they don't feel ashamed of themselves. I mean think of their families. I would disown my child if they ever became a fruit loop...."

Her voice fades off as she walks away.

_'Kill her. Cut out her fucking tongue and watch her choke on her own blood. She must pay..."_

Her words bring back unwanted memories. She reminds me of my parents back when I was kid and they disowned my brother.

I guess I'll be breaking my own rules.

Instead of waiting for one week before Halloween, I'll be starting two weeks early, and I'm starting tonight.

I quickly grab my candy and head to the checkout line. Thankfully I'm in front of Lisa to check out. I quickly take my things to my car and put them all in the back seat.

I get in and slide down my seat so I'm not visible. I wait patiently. Couple minutes go by and she walks out of the store.

She gets in her car. It's a white car with little pink eyelashes on the lights in the front.

_'Why am I not surprised? This bitch is as basic as they get.'_

She starts her car and drives off. I sit up and follow after a couple seconds. I follow behind her car for about fifteen minutes. She pulls into a driveway for a small cute little house. The mailbox is pink. And the shutters are also pink.

_'I bet my left nut this is her house'_

As she pulls into the house I drive past it and turn down the block. I then do a u-turn, park my car in a parking lot that just so happens to be there, and get out of my car and walk back to her house.

She's no longer at her car so I go and peek inside through the window and she is putting grocerys away in the kitchen.

I leave.

_'I'll leave and come back when she's sleeping. I'll leave a little surprise in her kitchen. Maybe a fake tarantula or perhaps a fake snake... hmm. Either way I need supplies'_

I leave her yard and head back to my car. I get in and drive to the Halloween store. I buy what I need and then I head home.

As much as I want to fuck with her now I can't. I have to wait till the middle of the night.

I get home, put my groceries away and go take a shower. I use my non scented soap so that when I go, she won't be able to identify me by my body wash.

As I'm soaping up my body, my thoughts turn to Lisa. She has such a delicious, beautiful, sexy body, but she is an absolute bitch.

I don't understand how my Dean is with her. He seems like a laid back, kind guy and she is a basic homophobic bitch. I wonder how Lisa will react to my game tonight.  

I wonder if she's a screamer. I think she is. She would scream so beautifully. It would be loud and high pitch and those are one of my favorite screams. I wonder if I'll be able to hear her scream through the walls. Will she faint? Will she cry? Will she try to run away? Hopefully she will do all three. It would be a pretty sight. Walking in to find her fainted on the ground. Tear stains going down her face. Her breath fast and shallow from shock and fear. When she awakens the scary object will still be there... perhaps I'll move it closer to her while she's unconscious ...and she'll scream and run.

I was so into my fantasy I didn't realize I was rubbing my hand up and down my penis. My orgasm came as a surprise. It was so intense I almost fell to my knees. Luckily I was able to catch myself before that happened.

Sometimes it worries me on how much I get off on the fear of other people, but I'm a serial killer and nothing should really bother me or disturb me.

I can't wait for tonight. This is gonna be so much fun! The anticipation is killing me.

I get out of the shower, put on clothes, and proceed to start unpacking. I have some time to kill.

Around nine I make a salad for dinner. I put some fruit, almonds, and bacon on top and use poppyseed dressing on it.

After I eat and clean up I start my yoga routine.

Downward dog.

Mountain pose.

Tree pose.

Bridge pose.

I do a few other simple poses and stop. I take my toys out of their boxes and put them together. Once I finish that, I set up my alarm for one AM and take a nap.

***Beep beep***

***Beep beep***

***Beep beep***

My alarm goes off. It's show time!

I get up and put on my black clothes, black gloves, and grab my mask, my toys, and B&E tools. I leave and jog across town to Lisa's house. I get there by two thirteen. I walk up to her house, check out the house to make sure she's not up. When I confirm that she's not anywhere downstairs I go and pick the lock. Once the lock clicks, I walk into her house and shut the door quietly behind me. I stand there in the entrance and listen for any sounds. I hear nothing, put on my mask, and walk into the living room. I go to the kitchen and start to set up my toy. It's a fake skeleton that I made up to look like its rotting. I put fake maggots, worms, and spiders on it to make it look as disgusting as possible.

As I'm setting it at the table and placing more fake black blood on it and putting on the finishing touches, I hear a creak in the floorboards right behind me. I turn around quickly. Standing there in a see through nightgown is none other than Lisa holding a baseball bat.

"Who the fuck are you, what the fuck is that, and why the fuck are you in my house?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? By all means let me know in the comment section below!  
> From here on out shit will be getting dark. There will be death, sex, and blood in all of the chapters after this.


	3. What did I just do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy messes up.  
> Introducing a new type of crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Warnings:  
> Talk of torture and corpses  
> 

_'Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck! Why the hell is she not asleep! This has never happened before! What the fuck am I supposed to do?'_ I panic internally, on the outside I'm as cool as cucumber.

I stare at her and she stares at me.

"I asked you a question. Who the fuck are you, what the FUCK is that, and why the fuck are you in my house?" Lisa says while gripping the bat a bit tighter.

I tilt my head and continue to stare without saying a word.

"You know what fuck this, I'm calling the cops on your dumb ass." She says.

"You know, you really shouldn't call people names, it could lead to a tragic end for you." I say.

_'IDIOT! Why did you speak'_

"What the fuck did you...wait a second.... you're the pedophilish fairy that was hanging out with that little bitch Sam!"

"Oh I can't wait to have your ass arrested for breaking and entering!"

She turns around to go into the living room.

_'This bitch must have never seen any type of horror movie in her life. You never turn you back on a person. Especially if they just so happen to be a killer'_

As she is about to take a step through the door, I quickly rush up behind her and slam her head into the door frame. Hard. Not enough to kill her but this bitch won't be waking up any time soon.

_'Shit, fuck, damn, and son of a bitch. I am totally screwed. What am I supposed to do? I can't leave her here. She knows who I am. Gabriel would know what to do. Shit, Gabriel never would have gotten into this situation'_

I sigh.

_'I'll have to take her with me... but how? I jogged here and I can't take her car that would be way to suspicious if I come across anyone.'_

"Babe? Is everything alright down there?"

I hear a voice come from upstairs.

 _'You have got to be fucking with me.'_ I silently groan. I hear footsteps descend the stairs and head toward the kitchen.

I quickly grab the bat Lisa was holding and hide behind the wall. As the man enters the kitchen I swing the bat hard and knock him out.

"Well isn't this a surprise. You certainly aren't Dean" I mumble to myself as I check out the guy. I check to make sure he's still alive, which he is. Good. This is good. This makes everything a whole lot easier for me. I form a plan.

I go into my B&E Bag and pull out rope. I go and tie up Lisa. I go and find a dish rag and place that in her mouth. Better safe than sorry in case she wakes up.

Once she's hog tied, I go and look for the man’s car keys. I find them on the table in the living room. Once I obtain the car keys I go outside and look for his car. It wasn't in the driveway and it's a one car garage so he had to park somewhere on the street. I press the button that make the lights flash in the air. His car flashes. It's hidden a down the street hidden by the night.

_'Perfect!'_

I quickly run down the street and get into the car. I drive it to Lisa's driveway. I place it in park, open the trunk, and run back into the house. I pick Lisa up, walk her outside, and place her into the trunk. I go back inside and clean up everything. I take down the skeleton and wash the fake blood up. I put all my stuff into the car. I leave the man lying on the floor. Once everything is clean, I head out and get into the car once more. I drive all the way back to my house going five miles over the speed limit.

I get home in record time and without any trouble. Once I pull up to my house, gather my things, I quickly get out and unlock my door. I put my things in the kitchen and I go to quickly search my unpacked boxes.

_'Where are they? I know they are in one of these boxes. Of course when I need them they aren't there.'_

"AHA!! Here you are!" I say while holding up thick chains. They were a Christmas gift from Gabriel. Never had the chance to use them though.

I go to the basement and set up the chains. With that finished I go back outside to the car and open up the trunk.

Thankfully Lisa is still unconscious. I pick her up and take her inside and into the basement.

I place the thick chains on her wrists and ankles. And then connect those to a pole that sits in the middle of the room.

I take one more look around to make sure that there is absolutely nothing she can get ahold of. I run my hand through her hair to make sure there's no hidden bobby pins. And I check her nightgown just to make sure there's no hidden weapon.

Satisfied with everything I leave the basement, shut the door, and bolt it with a lock. I run back to the car and drive back to Lisa's place. I park the car in the exact same spot I found it in. I run back into the house just to make sure I didn't leave anything and to make sure everything is clean. I check to make sure the man is still breathing and I head out.

I jog home.

I go upstairs, take a shower and fall asleep.

I can deal with this shit when I wake up.

\----------------------------------------------------

***In another area across town***

\----------------------------------------------------

I walk through the warehouse. I can faintly hear the cars coming and going on the highway that's a few miles away.

Close enough to civilization but far enough were no one should stumble across my playground ... or escape it.

I look around and take notice that I really should clean up soon. The place is going to start smelling like rotten roadkill on a hot sunny day.

I take a step to my left and crouch down. I take a hold of the face to decomposing corpse.

The flesh was dry and flaky, blackened around every orifice. The rest was a waxy, pallid grey, reminiscent of a dingy old dishcloth. The hair was a tangled bird’s nest. If I look close enough there is rat droppings, maggots, and other unidentifiable things living in there.

"Oh Tessa, you were such a fun time. Shame you died way from the infection. The screams that you produced! Music to my ears. No one is as good as you darling. All these new girls are just cheap imitations of you. And all the girls before you weren't quite as fun" I gently caress the blackened eyes. "I miss how you would look at me with fear in your eyes. Silently begging me to stop."

I caress the grey cheeks and gently drag my fingers pass the black lips and down to the throat and back up again. I repeat the action a couple times, humming to myself lost in thought. My fingers stop on your blackened lips.

"You looked so beautiful on your knees with your lips wrapped around my cock. The way you would look up at me, tears in your eyes, mouth open wide to fit me inside, hands tightly bound in ropes behind your back. My hands gripping your hair and forcing myself down your throat. Oh how you would gag and try to turn your head away, only to be slapped. Do you remember how I would pull you back by your hair hard enough to rip out some and slap you? Do you remember how you would cry, beg for mercy, and apologize for being such a bad girl? How I would gently caress your face and then backhand you onto the ground ripping out more of your once beautiful black hair? You cried and tried to curl into a ball. I never understood why you would try to hide from me. It only made me mad and you knew this. I kicked you in your back and broke a rib or two once. You screamed bloody murder. It was glorious. I remember when I would get my whip and would go to town all over your body. Nothing was safe with me. Your back, you front, your pussy, and your butt was marked. Well I guess that wasn't true. I never whipped your face. I know... I spoiled you."

I smile to myself while running my fingers over the lips.

"Do you remember the first time we fucked? I do darling. You were a virgin. A sweet, sweet virgin. Pure. Innocent. Strong willed. Unbreakable....or so you thought. I broke you within a two weeks. A record really. Girls usually break after a day or two no more than four. One of the reasons why I loved you my dear. Unfortunately you are no longer with me and I have to make do with others" I let out a put upon sigh. I kiss the rotting lips gently and drop the corpse on the ground. I stand up and clap my hands together. I notice that I am hard as a rock. Thinking about the past really made me hard.

I take a step and accidently end up stepping on her stomach. My foot falls though the decomposing flesh.

"BOLLOCKS!!!!" I pull my foot out and shake it trying to dislodge the maggots and other ungodly things off of it. I would kick the body but I don't want my foot to go through it again.

I spit on the body and I walk away. I climb up a set of stairs and turn left. I walk down a hallway and stop at a door. Behind the door I can hear whimpering and soft cries for help.

I pull out a key and unlock the door. I step inside shut the door and relock it.

I look over to the corner where the sounds are coming from. Sitting there with her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, shaking uncontrollably, and crying is a redheaded girl. She looks up at me with fear in her eyes.

"Hello darling" I say with a wicked smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late submission.  
> I was supposed to have this chapter out weeks ago. I am a procrastinator though. 
> 
> Anywho as usually let me know if you love it or hate it! 
> 
> Critisim is always welcome! I can't grow as a writer if you don't give me some feedback ^_^ 
> 
> Can you guess who the killer is? XD it shouldn't be to hard to guess. I made this one fairly obvious XD XD 
> 
> A big fat thank you to the wonderful Toastiel for helping describe a corpse ! It would have been a shitty description of a corpse if she didn't help me out ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^
> 
> Next chapter will be out eventually . I'd say a date but it probably would be a lie.


	4. New Killer in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's lost is found.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Major Non consensual sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely long wait for chapter four of the Day of the Dead.  
> This chapter intimidated me because I've never written anything with non con in it. I knew this chapter was the next one in line and I didn't want to give it up because it's necessary for a future chapter.
> 
> If you haven't already figured it out Crowley is the rival killer. I want to thank PessoasLily for that idea. I believe they gave it to me on All Hallows' Eve . I don't quite remember but I know it was their idea!

I place the key back into my pocket.

"Now, now darling there's no need for tears."

I walk closer to the huddled up girl. I crouch down to her level and roughly grab her hair and pull her head back. She cries out and whimpers in pain.

She struggles to remove my hands from her hair.

"Stop moving you little whore!" I slap her hard on her face. She whimpers and cries out again but she stops moving.

I caress her face gently.

"There's a good little girl. Make me happy and I won't have to hurt you" I say with a smile.

This girl is as good as dead as soon as I find someone else to play with.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" She asks.

"Oh my darling. You're here because I want to have fun. I want to play with you. As for who I am... You may call me Crowley." I use my thumb to trace over her lips and cheek.

"Please I just want to go home. I'll give you whatever you want just please let me go." She says quietly.

"My family is rich, they have money. I'll give you as much as you want just please..." her voice breaks off as she starts crying harder. I release her head and I stand back up.

"Money? You think I want money? Oh that's hilarious!" I laugh. "I don't want your money. I have my own money. Oh no, no, no my little whore what I want is much more..." I pause and smirk as I think to myself.

She starts to whimper and cry even more, interrupting my naughty thoughts.

"Anna you need to stop crying or you're going to piss me off" I say in a warning tone.

She ignores me.

"Anna..." I say again in a harder tone.

She ignores me.

I growl.

I walk up to get and pick her up by her hair.

I drag her to the middle of the room and throw her to the floor.

"I warned you to stop and you ignored me. Now it’s time to face the consequences."

"Poor Anna Milton. You shouldn't have been walking alone that day. You looked so good so innocent. You looked like someone who always followed the rules. It seems like I was mistaking about that. You can't even follow simple instructions to stay quiet when I fucking say shut up."

She stares up at me. Tears streaming down her face. The tears left long streaks in the dirt on her face. She doesn't dare make another sound.

"Ah seems like you can be taught a few tricks. It's a shame I still need to punish you." I smile evilly.

I walk over to the opposite corner to a wardrobe closet.

I hear Anna gasp and say "Oh God, please help me!" softly.

I open it and look at my play toys. Well to me they were toys. Others might call them torture devices, but that's neither here nor there.

I hear Anna gasp and say "Oh God, please help me!" softly.

I gently caress the canes and the whips that are hanging up on the doors. I smile fondly at the gags and blindfolds. I laugh at the memories of the chains and beads. I shook my head at the clamps and dildos.

What to use, what to use? I sing softly to myself.

This is the equivalent of the saying 'So many clothes but nothing to wear.'

Nothing is good enough. I sift through the toys and mumble to myself. I can tell by the sounds behind me that Anna is getting more and more terrified as I pull out and examine each device.

"AHA!! These are perfect!!" I exclaim!

I pick up the violet wand, nipple clamps, and a beautiful bullwhip leather riding crop.

I turn around and walk back over to Anna. I lay the items directly in front of her on the ground.

"I'm gonna have so much fun with you tonight darling."

I walk up to her and kick her in her stomach. She falls onto her back with a pained huff. I get in my hands and knees on top of her. I use one hand to roughly grab her chest and squeeze.

"Mmm yes nice and soft. Just how I like them."

Her eyes widen and she starts to struggle just a little bit.

I release her boob, pull my hand back, and slap her as hard as possible.

I lean in and whisper in her left ear "I suggest you stay still and stay quiet unless I say otherwise." I stick my tongue out and lock her from her ear to her mouth. I kiss her closed lips.

"This won't do. Open your mouth." She takes too long to do as I say so I bite down hard enough to draw blood. I bite hard enough to go through her bottom lip. She cries out in pain.

I quickly kiss her again and shove my tongue deep into her mouth.

She hasn't brushed her teeth since she's been here, there's blood everywhere and the taste of iron is strong but I love every second of the kiss. My dick starts to fill with blood. Not a full on erection but its getting there.

It has been to long since my last play thing. I need to stop waiting so long between victims.

As I kiss her, my hand goes back to groping her chest. Squeezing and pulling hard. I reach my hands underneath her dirty shirt and bra and roughly pinch her left nipple. She cries out against my lips.

I grow bored with kissing her so I release her lips and look at her face. Her eyes are screwed shut and the tears keep coming. It's beautiful.

I take my hand from under her shirt and balance on my knees. I pull her shirt down and over her breasts. I bring my face down and start to lick, nibble, and suck at her nipples.

"Please stop. I don't want this." She sobs.

I bit down hard on her nipple. "SILENCE" I scream.

I let go of her chest and get up to get my toys.

"Honestly Anna, you really need to learn to shut your bloody mouth. I might have forgotten about your punishment if you hadn't opened up your mouth." I say in a condescending tone.

I pick up the violet wand and turn it on. It crackles just a little bit. I smirk and put it on the highest level it can go to. The crackling sound intensifies.

I look at Anna and the fear on her face is delicious. My penis stiffens a bit more.

"Now stay quiet my dear and I might just go easy on you."

I balance the wand in her mouth. If she makes a sound the wand will fall and shock her.

"Be a dear and hold that for me?" I ask.

I gently grab a hold of her shirt with both hands and with a nice, strong yank I rip it off her body.

Her whole body jerks and she opens her mouth wider to protest, the wand topples over shocking her with high voltage. She screams out!

I pick the wand back up and place it back in her mouth. I pat her face and smile.

I take a bold of her bra and rip that off as well.

She stays quiet.

"Good little girl"

I crawl backwards until I get to her pants.

These have got to go.

I unzip them and pull them off.

"You naughty little girl. No panties?" I say while looking at her.

She closes her legs. I get up and go grab the ropes from toy closet.

"I can't have you closing these pretty little legs. I need them wide open" I grab one leg and pry it away from the other. I grab her hand and tie them together and I do the same with the other side. I stand up and take a long rope and tie the two other ropes together and then tie that rope to a low hanging pipe.

Anna is now hanging a few couple inches off the ground with both feet and arms tied up. She can't move anywhere nor can she escape her punishment.

I walk to where her head is at and take the wand out of her mouth. "Thank you baby girl for holding the wand" I kiss her sweetly on the mouth. I lick her lips and she opens up. I kiss her for another moment or so.

"Now time for your punishment. Are you ready my pet?"

She doesn't answer. She just closes her eyes and clenches her fists.

I take the wand and I gently touch her nipple. She jerks hard but doesn't say anything.

I touch her other nipple and she reacts the same way.

I drag the wand in a circular motion around her left breast then the right. I drag it up and down her stomach and up her arms and legs. She jerks each and every time. A few times she whimpers or cries out but I allow it. When I get bored of playing with her upper half I walk to her lower half.

I rub one of my hands up and down her vagina.

I get on my knees and get up close and personal with it. I rub her clit with my nail.

She starts to struggle. The ropes keep her in the same spot.

I zap her with the wand and smack her ass.

"Stay... Still." I whisper to her.

I stare at her pussy and shuffle a bit closer on my knees.

She is in desperate need of a bath.

It smells like urine, fish, iron, and something else. I can't really identify it. It's probably shit but I'm not really concerned with it. She could also use a shave.

I turn the wand off and lay it on the ground next to me. The only sounds in the room is her heavy breathing from pain and fear and my heavy breathing from lust.

My erection has grown from half mass to full hard on.

I open her vagina lips and lean in and kiss the clit.

She tenses.

I lick her vagina up and down over and over again. I use my hand to hold her open as I suck hard on the clit.

I slowly enter my pointer finger into her.

 _Mmmmm so tight and warm. A bit dry but that'll be fixed soon_.

"Please no! I'll do anything! Please don't penetrate me! I'm still a.... I'm still a... a vigin!" She cries and begs.

I release her from my mouth and look around her body to see her face. She's looking at me with a puppy dog expression.

"A virgin?! Oh I love virgins!" I don't reprimand her for the outburst because she gave me the good news.

I pull my finger from her vagina and pick up the wand. I turn it back on and place it against her clit. I rub it up and down. She jerks hard and struggles to get away from the shocks.

The more she moves the longer I keep it on her.

Eventually she stops struggling.

"Did you have enough?" I ask.

"Please no more. I can't take anymore." She closes her eyes and continues to cry.

I smile. "Isn't that a shame because I can give so much more."

I turn the wand off and throw it to the side. I stand up and release the rope holding her up. She falls to the floor heavily.

I undo the ropes around her hands and feet.

Her appendages have turned an unflattering shade of purple and blue. I flip her over to her hands and knees and tie one of the ropes to her neck as if it were a leash and tie the end of it back to the low pipe.

I grab the riding crap and the nipple clamps. I attack the clamps and twist them so they are squeezing her hard. Her tears have yet to stop. If anything she only cries faster and harder.

I just love these clamps. The way they have a weight dangling off the end of the chain is beautiful. The girls always cry when I use them. Seems like she's no different.

I use the riding crop.

I smack her back, thighs, head, feet, and any other place I could reach.

I used the crop long enough for both my arms to be tired. The whole back side of her body was red and in some areas bleeding from the abuse.

My erection was beginning to hurt.

I walked to the front where her face was at. I grab hold of her head and yank it until she's level with my dick. I open my zipper with one hand and pull out my cock.

"Let's put that pretty little mouth to use. Open your mouth and suck."

She thinks about resisting. I could see it in her face. I tighten my hold on her head and give a warning growl.

She thinks better of it and slowly opens her mouth half way. I shove it into her mouth roughly. I don't give her time to get used to having her throats abused. I set a hard, unforgiving pace.

I grab her head with both hands to pull her face into my crotch as I thrust. It is glorious.

She gags.

She slobbers all of me and my pants.

Her face is red from the lack of oxygen.

It beautiful. As the knot in my stomach tightens I slow down and eventually pull out to cool down. I don't want to cum just yet.

I wipe my dick all over her face and smear the mess.

I take a step back and release the rope from her neck. I go and sit down in a random chair that's in the room while staring at her.

"I want you to lay down with your legs opened wide facing me."

She does as I say.

"Good girl. Now play with yourself. I want to watch you as you touch yourself."

"I can't do that! Please don't make me do that!" She begs.

"SILENCE! Do as I say or else I'll do it for you. I'll rub your clit until it bleeds" I say with a smile.

She goes pale. "No I'll do it! I'll do it! I'm sorry!"

She slowly starts to touch herself but she isn't movie fast enough.

"Faster!"

She picks up her pace.

As she touches herself I rub my hand up and down my shaft.

I can't wait to be inside her. She's going to feel amazing. She's gonna be so tight. I can't believe I got lucky with a virgin! If there is a God he certainly is good to me.

I speed up my pace. I abruptly stand up startlingly her and rush over to where she's at.

I pull her hand away, spread her legs even more and enter her to the hilt.

She screamed loud and long. Her eyes wide open, back arched, and body tense.

I fuck her hard. I do not give her time to adjust.

She begs and pleads for me to stop but ignore her.

I pound into her with no mercy. I can feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge.

I flip us over so that she's on top. I hold her hips in place as I fuck up into her. I thrust up and pull her down by the hips. I didn't notice before but at some point she had started bleeding. The blood lubricated her insides and made everything wet and warm.

The closer I got to cumming the faster and harder I pounded into her.

The only noises were my pants and her heavy breathing. Occasionally you could hear the slapping of our skin. The smell of the room was borderline nauseating, like fish, sweat, blood, and other unpleasant things. I paid it no mind.

She no longer begged me to stop. Her eyes were lifeless and all hope was gone. Noticing that was my ending point. I thrust up and pulled her down hard and held her there. I came inside her.

I pulled out and pushed her to the side. She didn't react. I lay there for a few minutes. I sight and tuck myself back into my pants and zip up my zipper. I stand up and go around and pick up my toys and place them back in their proper place.

I walk up to Anna. I nudge her with my foot. She does nothing. Just stares blankly at the nothing.

Damn she broke after only one use. I guess I have to go hunting again. I need to find someone who won't break so easily.

I spit on her.

I turn around and walk to the door. I pull out the key and unlock the door. I step out of the room, turn around and glance back. I shake my head because she didn't move at all.

"Be a good little girl and clean yourself up. I'll be back later for another round. Until then. TaTa!"

I slam the door and I lock it.

My footsteps echo as I walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for readin! Hopefully I didn't fail miserably on this chapter. 
> 
> If I did or not I want to know! Drop a comment below and tell me what you think! I can't grow as a writer if no one tells me what they like and dislike . 
> 
> Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Advice, comments, constructive criticism, ideas, kudos, and bookmarks are always welcomed !!  
> Thank you for reading.  
> 


End file.
